1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging integrated circuit chips or components having an optical sensor and the field of optical semiconductor packages containing such chips.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, optical chips are fitted in the bottom of the cavity of encapsulation packages which have a connected lid made of a transparent material, the bottom wall of the package being used to provide the external electrical connections of the component. Such arrangements are bulky and expensive.